memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sybok
I changed "priestess" in the last paragraph to "princess." Admittedly, I don't know whether it was "princess" or "priestess" in the movie (and I'm certainly not going to watch it again to find out) but since "princess" was used twice in the article and "priestess" only once, I'm guessing that the former is correct. --Loopus :I believe it is princess. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:30, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Having watched it this evening, I assure you that it is, in fact, "princess." --Lotus000 Image Does it really make sense to use the second image in this article? It isn't Sybok, after all, but another being that has made itself look like Sybok. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:04, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree. I don't really like to make questionable changes, but I think someone should. Hossrex 11:34, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Born in 2224? We discussed here before (for those, who can speak german) ... Where is the information taken from that Sybok is born in 2224? Is it really mentioned in the movie? When yes, it would be very nice, if you tell, where it is said! -- Roggan - talk 10:16 30.06.2007 :The date is conjecture from the Star Trek Chronology. It was arrived at becase Spock was supposedly born in 2230, and Sybok was older than Spock. Since Vulcans mate every seven years, it is speculated that Sybok was born seven years prior to Spock (2230 - 7 = 2224). Of course, since then, it's been established that Spock was born in 2232, meaning that Sybok would be born in 2226. But it's all just conjecture, so it should just be limited to background info. --From Andoria with Love 10:12, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you very much for that information. Im form germany, my english isnt brilliant, so I cant write it into your article here, without MANY mistakes :). Can you do it (i'll write it into the german article). But thanks again. But another thing: 2230-7 is 2223 and 2232-7 is 2225 or how do you calculate it? Because of the years?! -- Roggan - talk 10:19 02.07.2007 :Actually, the Chronology miscalculated... it should be 2273 in the Chronology, and 2225 here (if we were to accept speculation ;)). --From Andoria with Love 10:34, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Ok :) Speculation in not canon, I know ^^ -- Roggan - talk 10:38 02.07.2007 V'tosh Ka'tur? Can we take out the part about Sybok being V'tosh Ka'tur? I was under the impression that the Vulcans we saw on Enterprise were part of a movement, and there was not evidence thay Sybok belonged to this group. Or am I overthinking it? Blair2009 19:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, the words "v'tosh ka'tur" were never used in Star Trek V (y'know, since it's from ENT), yet here it is as canon fact in the article, yet over in the Khan article we can't say Marla McGivers was his wife, even though that was the obvious intent of the makers of the film, because her name is never said! Yeah, I'm removing it. Regulation Bowling Alley 05:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Reality? He could exist in the alternate reality right? Seeing as he was born before the timeline split? Matt Seay (talk) 22:07, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I agree that there should be an alternate reality counterpart page that just lists his familial relationships similar to the alexander marcus prime reality article. --Hunter R. Gray (talk) 01:14, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :: No, he shouldn't be. Marcus was actually referenced in the context of the pre-split timeline. --Alan (talk) 01:33, December 6, 2019 (UTC)